


Dating Sylvie Brett Would Include

by deanmonreigns



Series: One Chicago [2]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: ❛❛Dating Sylvie Brett (Chicago Fire) would include, please? Thank you!❜❜-Anon
Series: One Chicago [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760626
Kudos: 9





	Dating Sylvie Brett Would Include

**Author's Note:**

> ❛❛Dating Sylvie Brett (Chicago Fire) would include, please? Thank you!❜❜-Anon

_Sylvie gushes about you all the time to her co-workers. And well anyone that will listen._

_She is also a fumbling mess around you sometimes. But you find it cute._

_Confiding in each other._

_Being there for each other when either Sylvie or you is feeling down._

_Especially when it is a tough day at work._

_A lot of kissing. Even in random times._

_Her kisses are soft, passionate, and needy,_

_At first the two of you were a bit nervous with pda. Bit Sylvie and you got more comfortable with it._

_Being each other’s best friends._

_Visiting Sylvie at work. Of course, they would tease you. but they all love you._

_Sylvie visiting you at work as well._

_The both of you meet when hers and yours work paths crossed paths._

_She was taken by you. she had to know you._

_Cuddling on the couch, or just cuddles in general._

_Going to Molly’s occasionally._

_Thought the both of you would much rather stay at home and watch movies and binge on tv shows._

_Sometimes the both of you will binge watch Netflix or binge watch movies. Cuddling into each other._

_Sylvie likes to kiss you a lot. Your lips to her are soft and warm._

_Most times her and you either do spooning or cuddling into each other’s sides._

_Living with each other._

_Doing everything together._

_Deep conversations._

_Making each other laugh._

_A lot of “I love you’s.”_

_Being in complete awe of each other._

_Being proud of each other._

_Date nights._

_Sex with Sylvie is never boring._

_She prefers 69ing._

_A lot of oral._

_Sylvie likes to take her time when the both of you get intimate._

_Making each other laugh._


End file.
